The Real World
by Ayeka69
Summary: Need I say more? This is their story, 2 months later.
1. The World As We Know It

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh *sob* but I do own Ayeka and Deedee, which are mine and mine alone… HAHAHAHA!!!

Ayeka: Hey, you don't own us!

Deedee: Yea, we're owned,… by ourselves!

Ayeka: For once, I'd have to agree with my stupid younger sister here.

Deedee: * crosses arms * Yea,… HEY!

Ayeka: Enjoy the story. :D

Deedee: I'm only younger by one year * sulks *

P.S.: /…/ = means the person's thoughts…

Ayeka: Enjoy,… again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~In Marik, Malik, Isis, Ayeka, and Deedee's apartment~*~

Marik: * sigh * I'm bored.

Ayeka: Yea, me too.

Malik: Let's do something.

Isis: * eyes Malik * I never liked you.

Deedee: We know * rolls eyes * 

Isis: Just for that,… * sends Malik and Deedee to Shadow Realm *

Seto: * whistles * I think I'm in love.

Marik: Take her!  No one would miss her.

Isis: Don't get me started on you two.

~*~In Shadow Realm~*~

Malik: * sigh * Here again… * sob * My sister doesn't even like me! WAA!

Deedee: Aww, * huggles Malik * don't worry, there are people who love you.

Malik: Oh yea, like who?

Deedee: I can tell you, at least one.

Malik: Can I have a name please?

Deedee: * awkward silence * …cough…

Malik: * turns around * Deeds?

Deedee: * blushing a deep, DEEP crimson red… so red that she's radiating heat *

Malik: * feels her forehead * You're burning up.  Do you have a fever?

Deedee: * shakes head *

Malik: * catches on * Then can you at least show me who _loves_ me?

Deedee: * glares at him *

Malik: What?

Deedee: I know you know.

Malik: No,… * smirks * If I knew then why would I ask?

Deedee: TO ANNOY ME! I know that look in your eyes!  We've been together so long, how could I not?

Malik: I guess you're right.

Deedee: You guess? Come on, say I'm right.

Malik: /Not this again/  NO!

Deedee: * leans in * Come on, say it.

Malik: it…

Deedee: * slaps him *

Malik: OW! What was that for?

Deedee: You know what I want you to say.

Malik: What'll you do to me?

Deedee: Say it, or…

Malik: Or what?

Deedee: KISS ME!

Malik: Youwereright! * sigh * There, I said it.

Deedee: What? You were mumbling…

~*~In real world~*~

Marik: I haven't heard from Malik.  I'm getting scared Deedee might have don't something to him. * sigh *

Seto: * staring at Isis like a love-struck puppy *

Isis: Oh my Ra! * after realizing Seto's staring *

Ayeka: SETO!  You're supposed to love me!

Marik: I thought I was.

Ayeka: Why?

Marik: I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Ayeka: * thinks and remembers * Oh yea, hehe,… kinds forgot about that part. *blushes*

Marik: * sob *

Ayeka: aww,… I'm sorry.

Marik: No you're not.

Ayeka: Yes I am… how about I take you shopping and you can carry my bags?

Marik: * sniffle * Really??? * chibi eyes*

Ayeka: Yea!  Seto is too slow anyways…

Marik: YOU TOOK HIM SHOPPING!?

Ayeka: I mean no!… I only… dreamt about it?… YEA!… I dreamt about him.  /That sounded so wrong/  Do you want to carry my bags or not?

Marik: * sigh * Ok… * looks down *

Ayeka: Aww,… cheer up.  I might buy you a cookie and a new tight tank…

Marik: Really? * looks up hopefully * You really mean it?

Ayeka: Yes???  I mean… of course. * kisses him on the cheek *

Marik: YEA! Let's go! * runs out of the apartment with Ayeka in one hand and her purse in the other, trailing behind him *

~*~Back at the apartment~*~

Isis: Oh my Ra!

Seto: * still staring *

Isis: WHAT DO YOU WANT!?

Seto: You.

Isis: Me?

Seto: * nods * Yes, you.

Isis: Me?

Seto: YES!

Isis: Jeez, there's no need to yell.  Just for that… * turns around and heads towards her room *

Seto: No WAIT! …please…?

Isis: * pauses * What?

Seto: If I can't have you, then would a pretty female as yourself duel me,…?

Isis: * sigh * Fine.  But what do I get if I win?

Seto: You get to banish me to the Shadow Real.  And what do I get if I win?

Isis: A date with the greatest Egyptian in the world.

Seto: Eww!  I don't want to go on a date with Marik!

Isis: NOT MARIK! You fool! ME!

Seto: Ooh,… Why didn't you say so in the first place?

Isis: * rolls eyes * Lets just get this over with. * pulls out deck *

Seto: Yea! *starts doing the funky chicken * Go Seto! Go Seto! Go Seto!

Isis: What in Ra's NAME are you doing?

Seto: Getting my game face on. DUH!

Isis: RA! WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO! * sob *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayeka: So,… how was I?  Great? As usual.

Deedee: * sigh* Malik will be mine soon enough.

Ayeka: Yea, in your dreams.

Deedee: I never liked you…

Ayeka: You have you, I'm your sister.

Deedee: * rolls eyes * ANYways,… reviews are nice.

Ayeka: But I'm even nicer!

Deedee: Sure,…


	2. Walmart, Shopping, and What To Wear

Deedee: Welcome back… Ayeka isn't here at the moment, but if you want to contact her, I'll tell her you spoke to me.

Ayeka: * tied to a chair and has a handkerchief stuffed in her mouth * mmm… mmmmm…mm… MMMMMMM!!!!!

Deedee: What's that dear sister?  "You love me?" Of course, who doesn't?  Anywho… It's still the same as last time… Enjoy! J

Ayeka: * sulks *

~*~Back in the Shadow Realm~*~

Malik: You were right,… you were right,… YOU WERE RIIGGHHTT!!!  Can I stop now?

Deedee: Ahh, music to my ears.

Malik: Do I still have to kiss you?

Deedee: Ooh, I totally forgot about that!  Thanks for reminding me!

Malik: * sweat drops *  I never liked you.

Deedee: You love me.

Malik: * sigh *  /Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, DON'T SAY IT!/

Deedee: Don't say what?

Malik: AAAHHHH!!!  * runs away *

Deedee: What'd I do? * runs after him * I MISS YOU ALREADY!

Malik: * stops dead in his tracks *

Deedee: * stops * Wha…?

Malik: IT'S BEAUTIFUL! * cries *

Deedee: Oh brother * rolls eyes *

Malik: But,… but,… can't you see its greatness?!

Deedee: No.

Malik: But,… but,…IT'S WALMART SUPER CENTER!

Deedee: Bakura must've banished him here…

Malik: YEA BAKURA!

Deedee: When we get back… How many times do I have to tell him?!

Malik: Come on! Lets go! I want chicken! * grabs Deedee and runs towards the large building *

~*~ At Domino City Mall ~*~

Ayeka: Whoo. * drops down into a chair *

Marik: * trying to balance bags and boxes *

Ayeka: What a great workout!  Having fun carrying those darling?

Marik: * gasping * Butt… loads.

Ayeka: I'm hungry, you can sit down if you need to.  Do you want a cookie?

Marik: Please, and a brownie and a Diet Coke.

Ayeka: * sigh * I don't know, I'm saving up for you.

Marik:  Are you really going to take me? * eyes full of hope *

Ayeka: Of course!  I said I would.

Marik: * eyes fill with tears *

Ayeka: And if you want,… I could carry the bags,… for you… /You own me big for this bucko/

Marik: * dumps bags on Ayeka * Well, come on, let's go! * starts skipping to his favorite store *

Ayeka: * sigh * This is what I get for being nice. *sees something out of the corner of her eye * AAHH!! The HORROR!  The pure PG 13 HORROR! * takes bags and runs *

Marik: * senses Ayeka's panic * What's wrong? * stops and turns around *

Ayeka: AH! * crashes into him *

Marik: What's wrong?

Ayeka: * points *

Marik: * looks to where Ayeka is pointing * AH! * picks up bags and Ayeka and runs * Screw shopping! Let's get out of here before it spots us!

Ayeka: I have to agree! FASTER!

* But too late,… it's already spotted them and follows them out of the mall *

~*~ Back at the apartment ~*~

* The hours slowly go on by *

Isis: AH! You suck! * throws a chair at Seto *

Seto: Haha!  I win * dodges flying chair * I get to take you out.

Isis: Why did I ever agree to duel you?!

Seto: Because you wanted to banish me to the Shadow Realm and never see my handsome features ever again!

Isis: Oh yea.  * thinks * That still doesn't mean I can't banish you. * Millennium Tauk starts to glow *

Seto: After dinner.

Isis: NO! * sits and cries *

Seto: A bet is a bet and a deal is a deal.  I only ask for one date, so what's the big deal?

Isis: I'm seen in public with a selfish little brat like yourself!

Seto: That hurts.  Aww well, I'll pick you up at 7:30!

Isis: I'm not going!

Seto: It's a date. * runs out of the room to his apartment before Isis could throw anything else at him *

Isis: I DON'T LIKE YOU! * sigh *  It's been a while since I've been on a "date."  What am I going to waer?!  *runs to her closet *  Isis, what have you gotten yourself into?

~*~ End of Chapter 2 ~*~

Ayeka: * spits out handkerchief * RA! You nearly killed me!

Deedee: Nearly? I wasn't even remotely close?

Ayeka: Shut up and un-tie me you low-life…

Deedee: Now, now,… there's no need to go all postal on me.  And I'll un-tie you when I've said a few things… umm… What was I going to say???  Umm,… Oh yea!  I LOVE YOU MALIK!  Now your turn.

Ayeka: I'm not going to say it!

Deedee: Just do what we rehearsed and you're free to do what ever you want with me.

Ayeka: You said that last time this happened.  

Deedee: I mean it this time!

Ayeka: * sigh * Fine… I LOVE YOU MARIK!  Happy now?

Deedee: Very, now, reviews are nice and wanted.  Just like Malik and Marik. 

Ayeka: Oh Ra!


	3. Flat Screens, Clothes, and Going Out

Deedee: HELLO PEOPLE! HELP! * tied by a rope suspended in mid – air by crane over a pool of sharks with a candle slowly burning the rope *

Ayeka: HAHA!  Hello. * insane look on her face * 

Deedee: Please help a pretty person…

Ayeka: Why, I'm not in trouble?

Deedee: But I am…

Ayeka: No one can save you now! Muwahahaha!!!  And you're not pretty anyways, so no one should really care! * more evil laughing *

Deedee: …help…enjoy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~In the Shadow Realm~*~

Malik: * skipping through the aisles *

Deedee: * slowly following behind him * Calm down man!

Malik: I CAN'T!  I've always wanted to come here when no one else is here. * still skipping *

Deedee: Fine, I'm someone, so I'll leave.

Malik: Wait! * grabs her arm * Come with me! * pulls her down the aisles *

Deedee: Not this again.  Where are you taking me and how do you know your way around this place?

Malik: Instincts… * winks *

Deedee: Well… * shuts up and stares * Well… * faints *

Malik: I know.  It's great, isn't it? * looks down to see the passed out Deedee * I know, that's how I felt when I saw this baby.  Luckily, I brought this! * pulls out a bottle of ammonia, un-corks it and puts it under Deedee's nose *

Deedee: * gulps for air *  I can't believe it!  A 50" flat screen with DVD, VCD, AND TCE players.  With surround sound!  Can we use?

Malik:   Of course!

Deedee: * goes through DVD racks * uuummm…

Malik:   I'll get the popcorn! * goes to food section *

~*~6:30 in Marik, Malik, Isis, Ayeka, and Deedee's apartment~*~

Isis: What to wear?  What to wear? * looking at the mirror and throwing clothes onto bed that's already as bad as it gets *

Marik: AAAAAHHHH!! * runs in carrying bags and Ayeka *  The horror! * dives into mountain of clothes on Isis's bed *

Isis: Let me guess… you saw…

Ayeka: SSHHHH!! Don't speak the Devil's name!  If spoken out loud, she'll appear from no where and lecture until our ears bleed!

Isis: And we all know how bad that is.  How about if I just say Aét?

Marik: Either way; _CREEPY!_  I hate her.

Ayeka: Don't we all * rolls eyes *

Isis: Ok Marik, OUT!

Marik: * sigh * So un-appreciated… * leaves *

Ayeka: * follows *

Isis: * runs in front of her and closes and locks the door * 

Ayeka: AH!

Isis: I need your help!

Ayeka: * makes cross with her fingers * What'd I do? I tried to keep insults to a minimum!

Isis: No, it's not that…

Ayeka: Please, just give me a head concussion! No Shadow Realm PLEASE! 

Isis: No! Will you listen?

Ayeka: * blinks * Ok. * tries to find a spot on Isis's so called bed *

Isis: I need your help *

Ayeka: What'd I do?

Isis: NOTHING!  I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PICK OUT AN OUTFIT FOR MY DATE IN 5 MINUTES!  OH MY RA!  5 MINUTES! * grabs Ayeka * HELP ME!

Ayeka: So, who's the guy?

Isis: …Seto…

Ayeka: KAIBA! OhmiRA!  How did Kaiba get a date with you?

Isis: We bet on a duel…

Ayeka: Idiot!  I could've told you not to duel him!

Isis: I know, but now I have to go out on a date with him.

Ayeka: Ok… * looks through what's left in Isis's closet * Umm… HERE! * picks out a black mini skirt and a black tube top and a long, black leather jacket *

Isis: It's a bit black…

Ayeka: So, do you know where you're going?

Isis: No…

Ayeka: Then black will fit in with where ever you go.  Besides, it's cute.

Marik: * knocks on door * SETO'S HERE!

Isis: Ok, I'll wear the outfit. * takes clothes and changes *

~*~5 min. Later~*~

Ayeka: Purr-fect!...

Isis: * comes out * Can't… brea…the… * gasp *

Ayeka: Oh please!  You'll be sitting, who needs to breathe?

Isis: Good point. * opens door and leaves room *

Ayeka: * follows *

~*~In the Living Room~*~

Marik: HA! I win!

Seto: NOO!  How could I lose?!  Aww well, at least I still won't have to go out on a date with you tonight.

Marik: EWW!  Why would think of such a thing and why would I want to?! * spots Ayeka and Isis * Well, here's Isis. * leaves *

Seto: * stands up and greets Isis * Hey Isis, you look… WOW!  Umm… here… * hands her a bouquet of flowers *

Isis: Umm… thanks.

Ayeka: * takes a seat on the couch *

Seto: Umm… Shall we go?

Isis: Umm… yea. * takes his hand and drags him out with her *  Bye Ayeka.  Thanks!

Seto: Bye Ayeka! * turns to Isis * Thanks for what?

Ayeka: * gets up and closes the door * You can come out now!

Marik: * enters * You were great.  That was a very sexy outfit you picked out for Isis. * leans in and kisses her *

Ayeka: I know!  I was so close to stealing that outfit from her yesterday when I was going through her closet.

Marik: We're such good actors.

Ayeka: Wait, you're the actor, I'm the actress.

Marik: And you're smart.

Ayeka: I know. 

Marik: No one will find out our plan. * smirks * I guess it's just you and me tonight. * kisses her again *

Ayeka: What to do, what to do?... * walks into her room * Follow if you dare.

Marik: Yea Baby! * follows Ayeka and closes the door *

* Little did they know… It was following them and heard their entire conversation.  It is not trailing Isis and Seto on their date *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deedee: AH! YOU FREAK! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

Ayeka: See, I even showed how much I love Marik.  Now you have to say what a great, sexy, and adorable person I am.

Deedee: NEVER! I'D RATHER DIE THAN TELLING A LIE!  RATHER THAN SAYING SOMETHING SO VILE…

Ayeka: Say it.

Deedee: SO UGLY…

Ayeka: Say it.

Deedee: SO DEGRADING TO MY REPUTATION OF MY HATRED FOR YOU!

Ayeka: Just say it.

Deedee: * sigh * fine… You're great, you're sexy, and you're adorable… There.

Ayeka: I'm sorry, you're too far up… CAN YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT?

Deedee: YOU'RE GREAT, YOU'RE SEXY, AND YOU'RE ADORABLE!

Ayeka: And who are you talking about?

Deedee: AYEKA! 

Ayeka: Now was that so hard?

Deedee: Yes. * sulks *


	4. Beds, French, and Who Knows What

Ayeka: * tied to a pole on in center of a target *

Deedee: Don't worry dear sister; the bomb will be here in about 10 minutes.

Ayeka: RA!  Deedee, you can't kill me!

Deedee: Oh? Why not?

Ayeka: * thinks * Because I'm your favorite sister.

Deedee: My ONLY sister.  Try again.

Ayeka: Because I'm prettier than you?

Deedee: Wow, you're really bad at this sucking up stuff.  While you think of a good excuse in the next 10 minutes for me not to drop the bomb on you, I'll read this next chapter.

Ayeka: * whimpers *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~In the Shadow Realm~*~

Deedee: Hurry Up!  The movie's starting!

Malik: I'm coming. * gasp * Where'd you find that?

Deedee: In the bed and linens aisle.

Malik: Wow.  I like this bed. * runs and jumps on the bed with the popcorn * So… what movie are we watching?

Deedee: A movie.

Malik: I know that but… Oh no!  Deeds, you know that I don't like that movie!

Deedee: I know, but you left the DVD choosing to me and I chose this one.

Malik: This is the last time I let you choose.

Deedee: You said that last time as well.

Malik: Anyways…

Deedee: I think you like this movie…

Malik: I DO NOT!  Finding Nemo isn't a manly movie.

Deedee: Whoever said I was a man?

Malik: I am!

Deedee: * bursts out laughing * HAHA! Whoo! You're funny.

Malik: Deedee! You know I am. * sob *

Deedee: Quit your whining.  Only gays do that.

Malik: I'm NOT GAY!

Deedee: Oh yea? Prove it.

Malik: I will! * looks around, sees Deedee and smirks *

Deedee: Why are you looking at me like that? * backs away slightly *

Malik: I'll prove it… * pulls Deedee close to him * /whispers: I'll prove it/ * kisses her *

Deedee: /OhmiRA!  He's kissing me!  He's kissing ME!...  Aww well, I'll kiss him back./

Malik: /I can't believe I just did that!... and I'm still doing it! Actually, she's not that bad./

~*~On Seto and Isis's Date~*~

~*~At the Restaurant~*~

Isis: Wow, this is a nice place. /I'm so glad Ayeka chose my outfit./

Seto: I hoped you like it. * opens menu * So, do you want me to order for you?  Or do you want to take a stab at reading French?

Isis: Umm… * doesn't even understand what's written * Please?  Just no snails.

Seto: No problem.

* The waiter comes and Seto orders. *

Isis: * shifting in her seat nervously *

Seto: Umm… you look nice.

Isis: So do you… for an amateur. 

Seto: Me… an amateur?

Isis: For a young person.

Seto: Ooh… Umm… thanks.  I think?

Isis: Yea, I'm not really the best at compliments.

Seto: * notices Isis's shifting * Umm… are you ok?

Isis: Fine… fine… * looks down *

Seto: No you're not.

Isis: I'm not really a big fan of fancy places.

Seto: Do you want to go?

Isis: Pplleeaassee…???

Seto: Sure.

Isis: Let's go bowling instead?

Seto: Bowling?  I've never been before.  How about we duel instead?

Isis: NO! Bowling it is! * grabs Seto and runs out *

Seto: * sigh * I love a woman who can take control.

~*~In the Apartment~*~

Ayeka:…

Marik:…

* Self Explanatory *

~*~In the Shadow Realm /Wal-Mart Super Center/~*~

Deedee: /Ra, he's still kissing me./

Malik: /I can't believe I'm still kissing her.  Thank Marik for those make-out lessons./

Deedee: /Slowly lean back… Slowly… Wow, I'm glad I got this bed in front of the T.V./

Malik: /I'm so glad that she got the bed.  AH!  The movie's starting!/

Deedee: /Ah! The movie's starting.  Crap!  But I don't want to pull apart./

Malik: /But I don't want to pull apart.  But I like Finding Nemo.  Wait.  I can't pull apart because of that!  She'll say I'm gay again, and then I'll have to kiss her again… which I wouldn't mind./

Deedee: * gasps and breaks kiss *

Malik: What's wrong?

Deedee: I just heard your thought… again?

Malik: What?

Deedee: You wouldn't mind kissing me again?

Malik: Oh, that thought… * blushes * Yes… I guess…

Deedee: And you had make out lessons with Marik?... If I heard correctly.

Malik: Yea… but you're the first girl I've kissed… If that means anything.

Deedee: Aww, * pecks him on the lips * I knew you liked Finding Nemo!

Malik: I DO NOT!

Deedee: * glares at him *

Malik: Ok,… I do. * lies back and watches the movie *

Deedee: Good idea. * leans on him * You know Bakura should've sent him to the Shadow Realm a long time ago. * takes a handful of popcorn *

Malik: * puts an arm around her * This is new.

Deedee: Shh… I'm watching a movie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayeka: Umm…

Deedee: Time's running out… * checks watch *

Ayeka: Give me more time.

Deedee: 5...

Ayeka: I'm better than you at sports?

Deedee: 4…

Ayeka: I'm better than you at academic activities?

Deedee: 3…

Ayeka: Alright! Alright! I'll say it.

Deedee: 2…

Ayeka: You're the best at everything, and I love you for that. * sigh *

Deedee: 1… Now was that really worth risking your life?

Ayeka: Yes… * mumble mumble *


	5. Kisses, Dressing Up, and Death

Ayeka: * is being taken down by Deedee from the pole * 

Deedee: I win.

Ayeka: Not until I say you do! * jumps down and pulls out a knife *

Deedee: No! Not this game again!

Ayeka: You said I could pick it if we played this one. Remember?

Deedee: * sweatdrops * Yea… * sigh *  Fine.  * pulls out knife * Three turns and in return, 4 shots. Deal?

Ayeka: Deal?

Deedee: Ok… Begin! * runs and turns around and throws her knife at Ayeka *

Ayeka: * bends backwards to avoid flying spear *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~At the Bowling Alley~*~

Isis: Yes! Another turkey!

Seto: Where?! * looks side to side with a panicked look on face *

Isis: No silly! That's when you get three strikes in a row.

Seto: * calms down * Ohh… ok.

Isis: What?  Are you scared of turkeys or something?

Seto: NOO!... They just give me the creeps.  Is that a crime?

Isis: * giggles * Yes.

Seto: No it's not.

Isis: Maybe it is.  Maybe it's not.

Seto: NO IT'S NOT!

Isis: It isn't.  So, why are you scared of them?

Seto: Lets just say, I had a bad experience with one when I was 5.

Isis: O… k…?

Seto: Just don't tell anyone ok?

Isis: Ok.  To make it fair, I'll tell you one of my secrets.

Seto: I'm listening.

Isis: I've never been kissed.

Seto: * stifles a giggle *

Isis: I know, someone with my lips, guys would be flocking over each other to kiss.

Seto: * bursts out laughing *

Isis: I don't see what's so funny!

Seto: I know you've never been kissed before.  Tell me something new!

Isis: Ooh? How so?

Seto: You're too scared to get close to someone because they might hurt you.

Isis: * glares * I fear nothing…

Seto: * sigh * Sure…

Isis: Take me home.

Seto: But the game isn't even through yet.

Isis: TAKE ME HOME! * walks outside *

Seto: What'd I do? * follows *

* Meanwhile, It is following them every step of the way *

~*~In the Apartment~*~

Marik: CRAP! * gets up and starts putting on his clothes *

Ayeka: What is it? 

Marik: Seto and Isis are coming back early.

Ayeka: She does this on purpose.  I swear she does.  * starts getting dressed * I hope Seto saw through her "I've never been kissed" secret.  Secret my @$$!

Marik: Calm down. * finishes * Hurry up!  They're outside the front door.

Ayeka: Done… I sense someone else too though… I can't put my finger on it…

Marik: Let me try, * casts out senses * I can't figure it out either.  Aww well, let's go greet them. * exits *

Ayeka: Isis will pay for ruining my night! * follows Marik * 

~*~In Shadow Realm~*~

Deedee: * sob * I love happy endings.

Malik: * sniffle * Me too.

Deedee: Ok, * rolls over * I'm going to sleep.

Malik: Yea, I guess I will too. * turns off T.V. and rolls over *

~*~A Few Moments Later~*~

Deedee: Malik, will you please stop rubbing up against me?!

Malik: He, he,… I forgot you were there?

Deedee: Sure you did…

~*~On the Front Porch~*~

Seto: Here we are… * looks at Isis's lips *

Isis: Umm, yea.

Seto: Yea, we're here.

Isis: Yep.

Seto: * still looking *

Isis: If you want to kiss me, just do it.

Seto: Really?

Isis: Yes.

Seto: _Finally._ * kisses her *

~*~Out of Nowhere~*~

Téa: NNNOOOO!!!!

Isis: * pulls apart * What the?...

Seto: Oh god, don't tell me it's her.

Téa: * runs up * You B!TC#!  How dare you steal my friend!

Seto: * sigh * How many times do I have to tell you? I'm NOT YOURE FRIEND!

Isis: * glares at Téa * … I never liked you! * sends Téa to the Shadow Realm *

Téa: AH! Seto, I'm doing this for you in the name of friendship! * goes crazy *

~*~At Wal-Mart Super Center~*~

Deedee: * wakes up * Do you hear something?

Malik: No… * yawns *

Deedee: * shrugs * Alright. * goes back to sleep *

~*~Going Postal in the Shadow Realm~*~

Téa: AAHH!! The DARKNESS! NOT FRIENDLY! * starts losing soul * CAN'T LIVE! BODY DECOMPOSING! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * dies *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deedee and Ayeka: * sitting there and crying *

Deedee: We're sorry, it's just that that part gets us every time.

Ayeka: *sob * It's so true.  She was such a nuisance.

Deedee: Yea, we didn't like her very much.  AND NOW SHE'S GONE! * cries some more *

Ayeka: * sniffle * THANK THE HEAVENS!! 

Deedee: * blows nose in tissue * Ok… Back to the game in 5…

Ayeka: 4…

Deedee: 3…

Ayeka: 2…

Deedee: 1!


	6. Celebration, Loving, and Chucky Cheese

Ok, since they took away the usage of symbols thingys… I'm gonna have to write a bit differently… I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related.

* * *

Deedee: YOU CHEATED!!!

Ayeka: I DID NOT!!!

Deedee: Oh yea?! Then where did all these arrows come from!?

Ayeka: I don't know… but they pinned you up against that tree, so that means I get a clear shot of you with my knife.

Deedee: CHEATER!!!

Ayeka: I did not, now get over it you sore loser.

Deedee: Oh yea… me, a sore loser. I'm not the one who hired the arrow men and to bind myself to a tree now did I?

Ayeka: Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. How am I supposed to know? Now stop distracting me while I take aim.

Deedee: mommy…

* * *

In living room 

Marik: OhmiRa… did you feel that? –shocked-

Ayeka: -shocked as well- Yea, but do you think it really happened?

Marik: … IT'S A MIRACLE!!! –starts dancing-

Ayeka: Finally… no mORE! –starts dancing with him-

* * *

In Wal-Mart Super Center

Deedee: -sits up- OhmiGOD!

Malik: I felt that too.

Deedee: YES! Thank Isis for her short likeness span.

Malik: For once, she has used her Tauk for good, not on me.

Deedee: Let's celebrate! –gets out of bed and starts running down the chocolate aisles-

Malik: She's so cute…

DeeDee: I HEARD THAT… I KNOW I AM!

* * *

On porch

Isis: Now where were we? –pulls Seto into a kiss-

Bakura: -walks up- Get a room! –goes into the apartment-

Ryou: As much as I hate to admit it, Bakura is right. –walks past them, into the apartment-

Seto: Don't be jealous. –returns to kissing Isis-

* * *

In apartment

Bakura: Calm down people, we felt that too.

Ryou: That's why we should go out.

Marik: Malik has been gone all day, I wonder if I should go without him.

Ayeka: Yea, Deeds has been gone all day too. Should we?

Ryou: -stifles a giggle-

Marik: What's so funny?

Ryou: Bakura banished the maker of Wal-Mart to the Shadow Realm.

Bakura: By now, he's dead. But he built his last Wal-Mart Super Center in the Shadow Realm.

Ryou: He's probably gotten Deedee stuck in there with him.

Marik: Well, that explains everything.

Ayeka: -sigh- Poor Deeds. She'll be stuck there forever. At least it's a Super Center.

Mai: -runs in- Did you guys feel that?! It's a miracle, she's dead!

Ayeka: Should we do a ceremony out of respect?-Awkward silence-

Everyone: Naawwww…

Mai: Ok. Who gets to pick the place of celebration this time?

Bakura: I DO!

Ryou: The heck you do! –pounces on Bakura-

Bakura: AAHHH!!! I'll win! –fights back-

Everyone else: -sweat drops-

Mai: How about we go to Chucky Cheese?

Marik: I'm cool.

Ayeka: Where a kid can be a kid. I'm down.

Mai: Lets go. –leaves-

Marik & Ayeka: -follow-

Ryou: Wait for us! –runs after them-

Bakura: Oh sure, leave me behind! –sulks and follows-

* * *

On porch

Seto: Woah! Where's the fire?

Isis: -pulls him by the collar into the apartment- Come on. Come into my room.

Seto: -allows himself to be pulled-

Isis: -flips switch to her room- Who..?

Seto: Who what?

Isis: Nothing. –to herself: My room is cleaned? Who cleaned it?-

Seto: Come on! –jumps on her bed-

Isis: Coming… -gets into bed with him-

-Actions too rated to be written-

* * *

At Chucky Cheese

Bakura: DIE MOLE! DIE!

Ryou: Every time we come here, you just have to play "Kill the Mole." Why?

Bakura: Because it's a great game. It's also a great way to relieve stress. Wanna try?

Ryou: I'd better not.

Bakura: It's fun! Here. –puts hammer into Ryou's hand-

Ryou: -sigh- Fine, now what?

Bakura: You kill the mole that comes out of each hole with the hammer.

Ryou: Ok. –sees mole pop up- Die? –hits it- Wow, that was stress – releasing.

Bakura: I think I've found my now partner. Now, this time, give it a lil' more umph.

Ryou: -sees another- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! DIE MOLE! DIE! –smashes it-

Bakura: .... I said a lil'.

* * *

Ordering pizza

Ayeka: Did Ryou just scream?

Mai: Bakura is probably teaching how to play "Kill the Mole."

Marik: I LOVE THAT GAME! –runs off to find Ryou and Bakura-

Ayeka & Mai: -sweat drops- Men…

Mai: I guess it's just you and me ordering pizza.

Ayeka: Yea, if they want anything, they'll have to tell us before we order.

Ryou: -yells from games- VEGETARIAN!

Bakura: SAUSAGE!... UNCOOKED!

Ayeka: Marik?

Marik: Sharing with you!

Mai: Like I said,… Men.

Ayeka: Yea, but I like mine. He can kiss.

Mai: You've got a point there dearie, but sometimes being a great kisser isn't everything.

Ayeka: Really? Then what else were guys made for?

Mai: -thinks- I don't know, give me a minute.

-Minutes pass on by-

Waiter: May I take your order?

Mai: WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M TRYING TO THINK!

Ayeka: -sweat drops- Well, what'd you know, a blonde trying to think. Anyways, ignore my friend. We'll have 1 medium vegetarian, 1 large sausage, uncooked, and 2 large cheeses.

Waiter: That sounds like a lot for two people.

Ayeka: Oh no, the guys are with us too.

Waiter: You mean those guys trying to blow up the "Kill the Mole" game with those shiny, golden glowing objects? –points-

Ayeka: -looks- OH NO! MARIK! RYOU! BAKURA! How many times do I… -gets up and runs after them-

Waiter: -sits across from Mai- /to himself: Wow, she's hot and she thinks./

Mai: I've got it! I finally know what men are useful for!

Waiter: -anime fall-

* * *

-End Of Chapter 6-

* * *

Deedee: -sigh- I'm gonna tell mom if you even slice my new shirt.

Ayeka: You wouldn't.

Deedee: Oh yea? Just try me! –takes in a big breath-

Ayeka: NO! Wait… Fine, I won't hurt you. I'll just hit the apple on top of your head.

Deedee: -feels an apple being placed on top of her head- I can't believe you hired the Ninjas to help you! No wonder I'm stuck to this tree and I couldn't see them! I can't believe you went so low.

Ayeka: I can. –smiles-

Deedee: -rips off her shirt and starts to walk away- Man, if you're gonna play like this, then I quit and you win by default, but that still doesn't mean that you're better than me. Go play with Marik for all I care.

Ayeka: Now there's an idea. –pulls out cell phone- Hey Marik hun, wacha doin?


End file.
